


Your Family Name

by Reybelle



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Prince Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Solo, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2019, Reylo Weekly Challenge, Reylofest, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Rose Tico speaks more lines here, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force, Tros fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reybelle/pseuds/Reybelle
Summary: Kylo Ren is sure what Rey wants. But Rey is afraid it's not what's right for the Resistance. They continue to battle each other as Rey, backed up by her friends from the Resistance, hunts for the wayfinder to locate Palpatine. Will Rey defeat Kylo Ren to get to Palpatine? Or will the two unite to beat a greater evil? The entire galaxy is at peril and either or both of them could be its last hope.This an alternate, extended and fix-it version of some scenes of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, an attempt to salvage Ben Solo, Rey and Rose Tico. Ben Solo is alive. Rey is not a Palpatine. And Rose joins the group in action.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, Things that make tros hurt a little less





	Your Family Name

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend if they did some test screenings, this is how the final reshoots go. This is inspired from that speculation that Ben's death is a last-minute decision and that Rey was with Ben Solo at Tatooine on that final scene. And I hold on the belief that "You're a Palpatine" reveal is also added post-production. Enjoy!

**"Your Family Name"**  
[ _A Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo Extended and Fix-It Version of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker]_

I. First Forcebond at Pasaana

[Rey looks wistfully with a hint of a smile at the children. An older child approaches her and gives her a necklace.]

Alien Child: (speaks alien language)  
C-3PO: She is saying, “welcome.”  
Alien Child: (continues speaking alien language)  
C-3PO: Her name is Nambigima.  
Rey: (she sits level with the child) That’s a cool name. I’m Rey.  
Alien Child: (continues speaking)  
C-3PO: She will be honored to know YOUR FAMILY NAME, too.  
Rey: I don’t have one. I’m just Rey.  
[It gets dark. Rey can feel him. Kylo makes a force bond with her. All they can see is each other.]  
Kylo Ren: Palpatine wants you dead.  
Rey: You’re serving a new master.  
Kylo Ren: No. I have other plans. I offered you my hand once. You wanted to take it. Why didn’t you?  
Rey: You could have killed me. Why didn’t you?  
Kylo Ren: You can’t hide, Rey. Not from me.  
Rey: I see through the cracks in your mask. You’re haunted. You can’t escape from what you did to your father.  
Kylo Ren: AND I SEE YOU. You're still feeling alone even with the resistance. They don’t see you. They don’t know you, Rey. They don’t know such pain in you, such anger, such loneliness. BUT I DO. [Beat] All they see is you being the next Luke Skywalker. The next jedi who will fight for them—save them. You WANT a life more than being in the resistance. You long for a home. A family. [Beat] I’m going to find you. When I’ll offer you my hand again, you’ll take it.  
Rey: I’ll—

[—Kylo Ren grabs her necklace.]

II. Second Forcebond at Kylo Ren’s quarters

Kylo Ren: Rey. You are hard to find.  
Rey: You are hard to get rid of.  
Kylo Ren: I pushed you at the dessert because I neede you to see it. Who you are. Yes, you can save your friends, but anger can push you to hurt, them, too. You could have even killed Han Solo's friend. There’s a dark side in you. A dark side in you in all this light. Let it out. Don't fight it.

[Kylo Ren steps closer to her. Rey is in tears.]

Kylo Ren: After all this, when there’s no more left of the resistance—not even your friends—not even Leia. Where will you go Rey? Back to Jakku? Back to being alone? Still a scavenger.  
Rey: I will not let you get to the resistance!  
Kylo Ren: You think they’re your family? You don’t even feel like you belong with them. You want to be free of this pain, too—this burden handed to you by the Skywalkers. Think of yourself first, Rey. They just see you as a resistance fighter. You are MORE than that. You don’t want to fight for the resistance. I know you know what you really want. A NEW LIFE. A NEW HOME. ME.  
Rey: LIAR!

[Rey strikes at Kylo Ren but Kylo Ren immediately blocks it, almost at the same time she struck him. They duel with their light sabers. Mostly Rey striking at him and Kylo countering.]

Kylo Ren: You’ve seen it, too. We’ll rule the galaxy together. We can use the force in anyway we want. No longer be dictated by either the light or the dark side. We'll harness the force in our own terms, now. We do not have to think of everyone else, anymore. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE. No more light and dark sides. JUST US.

Rey: Stop talking!

[Rey fights Kylo Ren until they both smashes Darth Vader’s mask.]

Kylo Ren: Oh, so that's where you are. (to the stormstroopers) She's in my quarters.

[They are now face-to-face at Kylo Ren’s Star Destroyer.]

Rey: I am NOT sorry about your mask.  
Kylo Ren: (he looks down) Neither am I. It was not even him all along.  
Rey: I've heard he turned. It's never too late for you, too.  
Kylo Ren: I'm done of having to choose which side of the force. I'm tired following anyone's path. We can make our own, Rey. You'll no longer be just a scavenger rebel jedi. No more jedi. No more sith. Let's end this. You know what you're meant to do.

[Kylo extends his hand.]

Rey: I DO. And I have to do what I feel is right.  
[Rey jumps to the Millennium Falcon and leaves Kylo Ren.]

III. At the Death Star

[As soon as Rey grabs the wayfinder. She sees it. Her inner demon. DARK REY. The latter is holding the wayfinder.

Dark Rey: Do not be afraid of who you are. Of what you want. Of what you can be. Conquer both the dark and the light. Harness all the power of the force. Be what you're meant to be.  
Rey: No!

[Rey battles against her inner demon. Eventually, she wins against Dark Rey but the wayfinder rolls towards where Kylo Ren is standing. Waiting for her.]

Kylo Ren: (holds the wayfinder) Look at yourself. You’ve wanted to prove to my mother that you’re a jedi. But you’ve proven something else. You can’t go back to her now. Like I can’t.  
Rey: Give it to me!  
Kylo Ren: The dark side it's within you just as the light. Surrender to it!

Rey: GIVE IT...TO ME.

[Kylo Ren crushes the wayfinder with his hand.]

Kylo Ren: The only way you get to Exogol is WITH ME.  
Rey: I have the resistance with me!  
Kylo Ren: You went ahead alone again, without them. They won’t know where Exogol is.

[Rey advances towards Kylo and aims to strike him. Rey and Kylo Ren duels over the Death Star. The tide rises and ocean waves come splashing at them.]

Kylo Ren: We can’t keep fighting like this, Rey.

[Finn and Jannah came running towards them. They're close.]

Finn: (shouts) REYYYYY!

[Rey ignores Finn. She uses the force to push Finn away from them.]

[Rey and Kylo Ren continue with their lightsaber duel. They fight as equals. No one letting up. And then, Kylo gets upper hand. Rey is down.]

Kylo Ren: I saw her, too. (A long beat) And she TAKES what she WANTS.

[Cut to a vision of what he saw: DARK REY sits on the throne. On her side is Kylo Ren. She smiles knowingly. Then, she turns to him and leans in—]

Rey: NOOOO!

Kylo Ren: We all have dark sides within us. We can be the most powerful, Rey, together. Just give in to, it!

Rey: (Rey gets up) Anger and all these selfish longings I have for myself—this ongoing conflict in me—perhaps these are pulling me to the dark. But I will not be consumed by them. I'm battling with what I want and what should be right. (cries) At times, I wish I can go after both. But this FORCE. This power over it. It's NOT MINE for the taking. Neither is it YOURS. This ability to harness it—it's not to rule the galaxy. It's to save it from the hands of the selfish who wants more power for himself. (beat) Now, if you're still in my way, Ben, I may just have to fight you.

[Right then, their sabers cross. They hold each others' gazes. Rey closes her eyes like she did the first time she dueled with Kylo Ren in TFA. She relaxes. And breathes slowly. She looks peaceful. Kylo Ren stares at her intently. Slowly, his face relaxes, too. Their breaths become a rhythm. For a long moment. There's undestanding between them. THE DYAD OF THE FORCE.]

[Kylo Ren adjusts. He feels a DISTURBANCE in the force. HIS MOTHER. Leia. He let go and takes a step back from Rey. He turns.]

[Rey also senses the DISTURBANCE. She opens her eyes. Momentarily, she was confused. She too, turns. Her back at Kylo Ren.]

Rey: (whispers) Leia.

[Meanwhile, Jannah and Finn manages to get close. Jannah finds an opening to shoot Kylo Ren on the chest with her arrow. And at the same time, Rose (yes, she's with the group all along) and Poe in the Millennium Falcon catches up. Jannah takes a shot. It misses. Kylo Ren does not notice. His face is clouded by worry. Guilt. Sadness. And helplessness. Jannah takes another shot. It hits Kylo Ren on the chest. Finn gets even closer and also shoots his blaster. It also hit Kylo Ren on the side of his stomach.]

[From above, Poe cheers triumphantly at the sight of Finn and Jannah defeating Kylo Ren.]

[As Rey turns, to her horror, she sees Kylo Ren, slumped down. DYING.]

Rey: (she rushes to him) Ben!

[The group get close enough to where Rey and Kylo are. They stop. Perplexed.]

Rey: (crying as he touches his chest) I WANTED to take _your_ hand. BEN’s hand.

[Rey heals Kylo Ren's fatal wounds. For a moment, a long silence sets in. All that is heard is their breathing. Rey and Ben Solo. And right then, the ocean waves calm down, and the surroundings brighten.]

Jannah: Look, the waves!  
Rose: (rushes to Rey, worried) Rey, are you alright?  
Poe: What’s happening?  
Rey: (to Rose) I’m fine. Thanks. (To the rest) Ben isn’t. Let’s get him to the falcon.  
Poe: I’m confused. Okay first, it’s Hux, now him. Somebody explain.  
Rey: I will in the falcon. Just please help me with him. He knows where Palpatine is.  
Finn: [Suspicious] Reyyy?  
Rey: Now! Don’t make me use the force on you.

IV. Inside the Millennium Falcon

[Rey watches over Ben sleeping. She’s on the verge to tears. Then she brings her hand to his face—as if she’s reading his mind. She is. EXOGOL. She hurriedly leaves.]

[Ben Solo wakes in the falcon and sees Han Solo, his father. A memory.]

[Ben has the same conversation with Han Solo from the original TROS, just that here, it’s at the falcon. Then not long after, as he turns, he sees Chewbacca. Chewie is tentative for a moment. But despite himself, he proceeds to Ben. He hugs him and cries. The wookie had learned about Leia.]

Ben: I’m sorry.

[Chewie cries even more as he hugs Ben. Rose and Finn catches them and stop to watch them.]

Rose: I can’t believe General Organa is gone.  
Finn: I can’t believe Ben Solo is back! It’s just—  
[Poe and Jannah walks in.]  
Poe: Rey is keeping a lot from us. I don’t like all these secrets.  
Rose: I don’t think you would understand.  
Poe: I don’t. We have in the falcon the supreme leader of the First Order—KYLO REN—  
Rose and Jannah: It’s BEN SOLO!  
Ben: [Ben notices the group. He turns to them. Uncertain.] I—  
Rose: We know. Rey told us the gist of it. We’re still processing. It's a lot to take in.

[Ben tries to mumble but Rose cuts him before he could utter a word.]

Rose: You are not forgiven. Not yet.  
Ben: (Ben merely nods, then after a beat he asks) Where’s Rey?  
C-3PO: Good to have you awake, Young Master Ben Solo. Rey just left to go to a place she called Exogol. She ordered that we followed her. She’s got a tracker on. I’ve already send message to the resistance base. Master Lando is rallying all the troops he can. Rey also told me not to tell anyone you’re with us now. I could only wonder why.  
Finn: [Fiercely and still suspicious] Lando told us he’s received many calls from other planets. How inspired they are after what Luke Skywalker did. After he saved us and defeated you at Crait.  
Poe: (whispers to Finn) That’s classified info. I don’t think we should be telling him about the calls.  
Finn: (dismisses Poe at he steps closer to Ben) And there are even more people eager to help the resistance upon hearing General Leia has passed. The twin Skywalkers have continued to spark hope in the galaxy even if they’re gone. The rebellion is growing. The force is with us. We don’t need you.  
Rose: (Admonishingly) Finn! (Then to Ben) The entire resistance mourns for the loss of General Leia Organa. And we know she would not let us give up against the First Order, against Palpatine.  
[Ben merely nodded.]  
Poe: (out of Ben Solo’s earshot as he huddles the group) You all know this is a bad idea, right. I don’t trust Kylo Ren or whatever he's called now. He maybe can help us against the old guy but he can easily turn on us, too.  
Rose: I don’t trust him for now, either, but I trust Rey.  
Jannah: Me, too.  
Ben: (he interrupts the group as he was looking for something) Where’s my—  
C-3PO: Your saber, sir. She took it. She said she needs extra weapon.  
Rose: And she drove your tie fighter, too.  
Ben: You all let her go alone, again.  
[Ben rushes to the cockpit.]  
Poe: (catches up with Ben) Whoa, slow down there, big guy. I’m driving this.  
[Ben merely shrugs and gets to the main driver seat. He pushes some buttons and the engine gears to life. Chewie took the co-pilot chair.]  
Poe: (worryingly sits on the seat behind the two) Easy there, soldier.  
[The millennium falcon jumps a light speed and two more.]  
C-3PO: Oh my!

[When they arrive at Exogol, Chewie pats Ben and hands him Han Solo’s blaster. Ben nods and smiles lightly at Chewie. They hug. Ben gets out of the falcon. With his father's blaster and a new-found purpose.]

V. At Exogol

[Same scene as original TROS. Just that Rey and Ben defeat Palpatine together and Palpatine is not calling Rey his granddaughter. At one point Ben gets hold of his lightsaber that Rey hands to him during their forcebond. Only this time, his lightsaber shines in a stable dark blue. They fight with their lightsabers together, not just Rey alone against the Emperor. No Leia’s lightsaber here. No more previous scene of Leia and Luke training together. No more scene with Luke at Ahch-To, too, prior.

Then during a duel against Palpatine, Ben gets thrown to the pit. In the pit, he hears a voice. Vader’s voice first that then changes to Anakin’s voice. And right then, he sees the force ghost of his grandfather. YOUNG ANAKIN SKYWALKER.

“Rise, Ben. Finish what I couldn't.”

Ben Solo climbs up from the pit. He rises up and joins Rey in fighting Palpatine. Their sabers crossed. And at the last blow, they defeated him. But both of them also collapse. Ben stirs first. He sees Rey, LIFELESS. With all his strength, he struggles to get to her, similar way in TRoS. He does a selfless act—saves Rey—the one he loves.]

Rey wakes up.

Rey: Ben!

[Rey touches his face. She kisses him. He smiles. Rey smiles back. But eventually, it turns into a dread as Ben collapses. Rey gets worried. But she knows. She feels Leia and we see Leia finally being one with the force. And just a moment after, Ben opens his eyes and smiles at her, weakly. Rey smiles back, in tears. Ben Solo is ALIVE. But channeling his life force to her drains out all of his hold of the force. He’s no longer force-sensitive. No more power of the force. He’s as human as his father, now. And Rey feels this. For a moment, she’s concerned, but then suddenly, with all the strength he could muster, Ben Solo pulls her to his side.

Rey and Ben lay side by side, her head resting on his arm as they both stare up at the wide galaxy above. A realization passes over Ben. They are not ruling the galaxy. He is not above the galaxy. He’s beneath it. With the person he loves. And he’s content. He has never been more happy. For the first time in a long time, he did what he’s father had asked of him—he’s come back home.

Rey smiles up at the night sky. She feels the balance with the force. She feels the presence of the force ghosts of all the Jedi around them. They are with them. She feels peace and love.]

Ben: I felt her.  
Rey: Me, too.  
Ben: But I don’t feel it anymore. The pull to the dark. The pull to the light. The force.  
Rey: You’re finally free.  
[Ben smiles and kisses her forehead and they continue to stare up at the dark night sky above them.]

[Back to the resistance base. Everyone is rejoicing for their victory. The group of Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, Janna, Chewie, C3PO, BB-8 and Ben all came out from the falcon. Ben is right behind Rey. All are still in disbelief at the sight of Ben Solo. They knew it was Rey and Ben together that defeat Palpatine. Yet, they are still unsure of the return of Ben Solo. Maz rushes to them.]

Maz: How long we’ve waited for you to be back. Welcome home, Ben Soloooooo!  
Poe: [to everyone’s wary looks] Rey will explain over food and drinks.  
Finn: Yeah, I’m real famished.

[Poe notices Zorii Bliss. They nod at each other. Poe then catches up with Finn. Meanwhile, Zorii's friend, Babu Frik comes up to the group. He notices a stranger. He proceeds to him.]

Babu Frik: (to Ben Solo) Hellooo. I. Babu. Frik.

[Ben looks down at Babu Frik and then glances up at Rey. Rey merely smiles at the sight of Ben Solo and his new friend.]

[As Ben looks around amidst the tentative crowd, he sees a familiar face from across him. Uncle Lando. Their eyes meet. Uncle Lando nods with a smile. He feels welcomed.]

[The rest of the resistance erupts into celebration and merriment.]

VI. Months after the aftermath of the the war against Palpatine, at Naboo...

[Maz acts as the acting leader until the next election that is coming up soon. The temporary senate discusses how Ben Solo pays for his offenses.]

Maz: So we've all agreed. He will not be allowed to have any seat in any position of power. All his possessions, wealth and his inheritance from General Leia Organa and Han Solo will be used to rehabilitate the planets he had been part of destroying. And he will actively take part on the rehabilitation with every muscle and bone of his body and the very heart of his soul.  
Finn: What about his lightsaber?  
Maz: Just like Luke did, Ben Solo also had turned over his lightsaber. He can’t use it no more.  
Poe: What about the Falcon?  
Chewie: (grumbles something)  
Maz: Except that. He can at least have that old piece of junk. That’s what Han Solo would have wanted. And the Wookie. If the Wookie wants to.  
Chewie: (says something and nods)  
[Right beside Poe was his buddy, BB-8 who nudges and says something to him.]  
Poe: (to BB-8) I know you miss her. We all do. She'll be back soon.  
[BB-8 beeps happily.]  
Random Senator Alien: Kylo Ren had done some terrible crimes! He should be punished more! Taking away his wealth and power is not enough!  
Maz: Yes, Kylo Ren did terrible crimes. But Ben Solo, he helped us save the galaxy. We can’t go back to the past now. We can only look forward—with compassion, hope and faith in the force that binds us all. The balance is restored. And Ben Solo will help us make sure it remains that way for as long as he lives.

VII. At Tatooine

[Rey buries Luke’s Skywalker’s saber while Ben watches over her. Rey looks at her new one. It's not entirely new. It's a makeshift lightsaber from her staff. It emits golden white light. A local notices them.]

Local: It’s been so long since we have anyone here. What are your names?  
Ben: Ben. [Beat] Ben. SKYWALKER. SOLO.  
Local: [turns to Rey] And you are?  
Rey: Rey. Just REY.  
Local: Rey who? Any FAMILY name?

[Ben looks at Rey knowingly. He knows who she belongs with. Her new family. Her home. Rey returns his look with a smile. Before Rey could reply to the local, Ben kisses her as the twin suns set. The local nods and goes ahead. Rey kisses Ben back. For the first time in her life, she feels home.]

Ben: Now, where to Rey?

[Rey beams at him as she stares him in the eye.]

Rey: I imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island...and with lots of green on it. 

[Rey leans in and kisses Ben Solo.]

—THE END—

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this has been one of my means to process my heartache over TRoS. Allow me to indulge and to pretend I can write.
> 
> This is heavily inspired from all Reylos who do not deserve that heartless and uninspired conclusion. 
> 
> And this is for Asians who are easily marginalized for mere looks. This is for many Rose Tico. I for one, am. 
> 
> In a way, we see ourselves with Ben Solo, Rey and Rose. We are all Ben. We are all Rey. And we are all Rose. And we deserve a better and satisfying space fairytale ending. 
> 
> This is for all of you Reylos--the greatest fandom composed of intellectual and emotionally intelligent women and yes, men, too. 
> 
> And we are ever grateful for Star Wars for giving us these ever beloved characters.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this. 
> 
> With love and hope,  
> Reybelle
> 
> P.S. And yup, you got it. The title is also a nod to that lovely anime movie "Your Name".


End file.
